Crona, Son of Madness and Spiders
by Somonia
Summary: What if Crona was the son of Arachne and Asura? Don't be a hater, or you will be one ... Choose a witch today! (Please choose a witch, the only one winning is Eruka)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, Somonia here with a new story besides Percy Jackson. I thought since one of my favorite anime's is a fan-fiction, I thought I should start a chapter anime fan-fiction, so, enjoy!**

* * *

_There in the moonlight, sat a pink haired child, only as old as a toddler, and their he sat, sleeping soundly, with his mother and father, the queen of spiders and a monster of madness, watching him, thinking of what their child will be when he grows up ... as the mother sang him a lullaby of torture in a soothing voice ..._

_"Sleep little child, don't say a word"_

"_Mommy and Daddy will torture the world"_

_"And if you cry when we burn them,"_

_"You can send them all to hell then,"_

_"Please don't cry or weep,"_

_"Eat their souls and some to keep,"_

_"And if not great, wait for it,"_

_"Shinigami will fall in the pit ..."_

_As they sang their lullaby of them, murdering all of existence with one fell swoop, was a woman, with short yellow hair, snake like eyes, and wore a hoodie that matched her pants, with black and white snake design's, wearing no shoes, staring at the little boy. She wanted to use him so badly for evil purposes, using him as a tool, just like she had done with her first child, the strongest boy with thin jet black hair, his skin as pale as the moon, his eyes as dark as night, he wore only a jump-suit for style, and his laugh as terrifying as horror it's self ... this, was Medusa's son, Ragnarok, the child of evil, or what she would call him. he was everything she wanted, he had no heart, only blood, he was a freak of power, born from the snake witch. He knew if her sister's child was both a child of madness and spiders, she could fuse the 2 children to form the most deadly human creature in all of existence. She was startled when a voice from down below had called her._

_"Trying to take my son, are you Medusa?"_

_She looked down, widening her eyes as she saw a man with bandages all over his face as if he burned his face off, except for his mouth. He wore a red and black striped shirt, black baggy pants, and wore no shoes as well, tied to his neck, were long, think, bandages that moved left and right as if they were real arms. The woman, Crona's mother, stopped singing her lullaby to him. She put him down as gently as possible. She grabbed her fan, made of spider webs, and opened it as fast as the wind. her dress was silk black, she had her hair tied to a bun, walking as slow as possible for her sister to see her face._

_"Medusa, if you ever come close to my child, I swear I will destroy you with my husband forever, and make you grovel to death ..."_

_Medusa then got up, and left with tears in her eyes, possibly crying at her threat and wondering how she will ever get her child out of her and Kishen husband ..._

* * *

**How did you guys like it? Great? Review if you want, PM, whatever, and also, Happy New Year soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: Crona's Capture

**Hello everyone, welcome to a new chapter, now, I would like to point out, that Crona has to fall in love with a witch. It can be other witches from the show, like Erika, Blair, Misune, or a random OC witch. Leave in the comments for it to be. Now, Resonance Link, ULTIMATE CHAPTER RAMPAGE!**

* * *

_A teenager, 14 years old, his pink hair was sharp, like a knife. He was sitting on a rocking chair, in his room. His parents were sleeping, thinking on ways to rule the world. Crona was thinking on what he was going to do. He was thinking of a million things, but a few of them were personal or were thought that might never happen._

_"Would a lady ever like a boy like me?"_

_"Why am I so great at swordsman-ship?"_

_"Am I ever going to leave this castle?"_

_He thought of many things, until his door was open. What stepped inside was a man with a top hat, a long pointy nose, red eyes, and a small tuxedo. He peeped until his pink haired master let him in._

_"Master, your sword practice is starting."_

_"Thank you Mosquito."_

_Mosquito then left running quickly leaving a few footsteps in the rugs. I then went to my closet, and grabbed my sword. It was painted red, black, and white. It was a steel broadsword, and it was very sharp. He grabbed the damaged blade, and closed the closet. He the walked down the very long stairs, and was greeted by his drunk "Uncle" Giriko._

_"Hey, Crona, where are you going?" he said in a drunk way._

_"Practice"_

_Giriko then nodded, and began to drink more._

_"Drunken old fool ..." said Crona._

_Giriko was about to speak, until Mosquito came down,_

_"He's right you know, all you do is drink and drink until you come back with semen in your pants."_

_Giriko then got angered._

_"Its ok Crona, but you, you are always judging me."_

_Mosquito and Giriko had gotten ready in a starting fight stance. Crona walked fast for it was going to get messy. He then entered a room with a spider and bandanna on it. He opened the door, and began practice. Inside was a woman, a snake woman. Her hair was yellow, like the woman that tried to take him once. His parents had warned him to never go near a woman who acts like a snake._

_"Crona! My dear, dear, nephew!"_

_Crona had his sword out, ready to fight, while Medusa had just smiled. She snapped her fingers and 3 figures came out from the ceiling. One of them was a blue haired girl, in her teens, 13, with black dots on her, and an odd hat with poke a dot dress. The other was a man, one of his eyes were green, while the other was normal, he was wearing a prison suit, his hair spiky black, with a iron ball attached to his left leg. And the other accomplice, he was like the other one, but with normal eyes, a bandit suit, a black sword, and a sadistic grin._

_"Fight"_

_Crona was the first to strike, he got the girl, and knocked her out with the side of his hilt. He then went towards the other child, 16 maybe, and swung his sword at him, but Crona blocked it. He then grabbed the boy by the right arm, his sword arm, and swung at his left. The boy cried out in pain, and again was struck out by Crona's sword's hilt. When Crona was about to attack the one with the odd eyes, he stabbed him, but he didn't go down._

_"I'M IMMORTAL"_

_And the man knocked out Crona, and he lied there, unconscious on what will happen to him ..._

* * *

**Alright, later, PM, review, do anything, later!**


	3. Chapter 3: Trapped with Free-dom

**Hello everyone, nice to see you again, and for those who are reading this because you want to read my other book, "Percy Jackson and the Chaos Wish", I am going to say it ... I am discontinuing it ... for good. I am sad to say it, but I don't want to continue it ... this is the only story I will work on for now, but after this, there might be a sequel ... if I don't abandon this one as well ... (Walks away towards his room, and closes the door, with a tiny peep ...)**

* * *

_Waking up, Crona see's a cell bar, and apparently, he was in the inside of the cell. He tries to get up, but his legs are chained, as well as his arms. He looked around, and saw the girl from the fight, and that one giant immortal, whatever he was. He tried to get down, but he still was their, chained to the wall, his stomach growling, and his head aching. _

_"Ugh ... where am I?"_

_Crona looked towards the winner of his fight._

_"Ugh ..."_

_The girl started to stir was well._

_"W-where am I?" asked the man. He tried to get up, but he was chained to the wall as well. The girl was well. She started to freak out, hyper-ventilating._

_"Quiet blue, I can barley here anything with you breathing all over girly-boy over here."_

_Crona looked at him with a mean look._

_"So, who are you blue?" said the man._

_"... Eruka, Eruka Frog." she said with a little rib-bit at the end of her sentence._

_"Well, I, am Free, what about you pinky?" said Free with a sly grin._

_"Crona ... Crona Arachne."_

_Free looked like he had a giant grin on his face._

_"Arachne, aye? I guess you and me are related then ..."_

_Crona looked at him like he was joking._

_"Yea, I am telling the truth, you, are Arachne's son, correct?"_

_He nods._

_"Long ago, I was born from Lycoon, and raised as a pup. Then, one day, Me and my dad and brother's were fighting a pack of humans, when suddenly, I was the only one who had stayed to fight. My brothers and Leader had left me, to die ... and I was about to die, when all of sudden, all of the attacker's where surrounded by a warrior of spider's. They all separated and started to bite and poison all of them, until the attacker's were all on the floor, lieing on the floor, like corpse's. I got ready to attack, until all the spiders went back to the warrior form, and all of a sudden, a woman and a bandaged man came out, and then I lived with them until one day, my pack attacked them. I didn't know what to do, but Arachne was so kind, and loving ...",_

_Crona thought of the time's him and his dad, all that time, killing intruder's and talking with other witches, being flirted by other young witches._

_"So I fought with them, murdering my leader and becoming the Leader of other wolves ... and soon, I left when I felt I had lost everything." he said, with a grim expression. Crona then felt the same way, he had killed some of his mom and dads men, and some of them were his best friends._

_"Wow ..." said Eruka, with a frown and tears on her eyes, wiping them from her face ... wait a minute, wiping them from her face?_

_"Eruka, your wiping your face ..." said Crona._

_"Yeah? So, she has tears Crona ..." Free stated, and then realized what he meant._

_"Eruka ... your hands are free ..."_

_"Yeah? So?" said Eruka, and it took a while._

_" ..."_

_Eruka then started to unshackle her feet, and then Crona's, and then Free's. Free then stretched, and then turned around._

_"Crona, Blue ...",_

_"It's Eruka!" _

_"Whatever, I want to tell you both this ... since we are all hear, why not join together, and take down are aunt Crona?" he turned around, and put his hand down. Crona knew that Free had been through allot, and so did he, and wondered, why not? They are related after all, and he wanted revenge from his aunt Medusa._

_He put his hand on Free's, and nodded, and looked at Eruka. She was a bit worried, and then put her hand down._

_"Fine, but when I'm done, I am going to need to do something when we are done, alright?" she said, with a eager face._

_They nodded, and she put her hand down, and threw it up in the air._

_"Now that it's settled, we need a name."_

_"Why?" Eruka and Crona said._

_"Cause, every team has a name, and it needs to be cool. How about, the Freedom Fighter's?"_

_"... Your lucky it sounds catchy Free." said Crona._

_He nodded, a bit scared from Crona, but smiled._

_"From now on, are objective is to murder the snake witch, MEDUSA!" Free said, with a booming voice._

_"Free! Quiet!" said Eruka._

_"Right, sorry."_

_**And from that point on, Free, Crona, and Eruka formed team Free-dom Fighter's, getting ready to fight Medusa and kill her for her action ...**_

* * *

**So, how did you guys like it? Eh? Eh? Well, I need to point something out, NO FLAME, OR STORY WILL BE CANCELLED, JUST KEEP IT TO YOURSELF OR I WILL FLAME AND SPAM ALL OVER YOUR STORIES AND/OR FIND YOU AND KILL YOU, So with that said, later!**


	4. Chapter 4: Free-dom's Escape

**Hello everyone, I decided to post a new chapter and get ready for this next one ... it might get intriguing, or not, whatever, and let's begin ...**

* * *

_As Free, Eruka, and Crona sat their, forming a plan out of chop sticks, napkins, and some bread with water. Their plan was so simple and so stupid. Get Medusa's son, Ragnarok to come down here and bring them their next meal, get him to come inside the cell, and make sure Free is able to be free and hold down him while Crona and Eruka wrap his mouth with napkins, tie him to the chains, and get out and gather supplies to face Medusa._

_When they heard him coming down, they locked each other up, and then waited for Ragnarok. He soon came, and opened the jail door, and got the wood for their food, and then put their food on it. Eruka soon started to wail and cry, and Ragnarok then looked at her, cuing Free to get out already. It was actually easy to get out now, since Free was able to break everyone's chain's so they could just move their wrist's out of their's._

_"Let me go! I want out!" yelled Eruka, her yelling making Ragnarok more angry._

_"Shut up Eruka, my mom has a big plans with me and pinky over their." he looked at Crona, than turned his head back to her._

_"LET ME GO" she said._

_Free then got off, and grabbed the tray, careful not to spill the food, and slammed it across Ragnarok's head, and then face. There were massive amounts of dents and other scratches around the tray, but soon, his body fell down. Crona and Eruka then got out, and moved the wood to see Ragnarok. He was bleeding, and immensely, his forehead with a few large bruises, and some punches to the face._

_"Free, I think you may have killed a man ..." said Crona, a bit scared but having a serious face on him. Free then told them to look away, and they were scared, but did. They could hear flesh ripping and bone scraping from the body, and Free then told them to look. As they did, they saw no trace of Ragnarok, and saw that there were bones everywhere. Eruka and Crona threw up, and then wiped their mouths from the vomit._

_"You going to eat that?" he pointed towards the vomit._

_"YOU ATE A MAN FREE," yelled Eruka, not caring if anyone heard her._

_"Fine, there's some of his brains on the floor, you want some?" he said with a not so sick face._

_Eruka threw up once again, Crona, fist bumping Free from that joke. They soon got out, and saw 2 doors, Crona led the party to the one on the right, and when Crona was about to step, Free grabbed him by the shoulder, and when Crona looked down, there were spikes all over the floor, snakes moving around the spikes, skin and bones with some red stains everywhere on the floor. Eruka wanted to look, but they moved her towards the other door before she had a chance. They opened the door to the left, and saw a large chamber that led to more jail cell's. They walked with procation, and continued while they were walking with slow and steady steps. They saw woman, all starving, scared, crying, wanting to be left free ..._

_"Mizune?" said Eruka in a cold whisper._

_Eruka then tippie-toed towards 5 short pink haired women, with whisker's, a mouse looking hat, robes that covered their entire body, and what seemed to be drool coming out from their face. Eruka smiled with glee, as if this were her first toy as a child. She looked around for the keys to her cell, and found them right next to the stairs that led them to the living room, maybe her lab ..._

_"Mizune, are you girl's awake? It's me, Eruka, your best friend." she said as if Mizune had lost her memory._

_They started to stir, looking a bit pale, and snapped their finger's a bit, and more, and more and more, until smoke appeared around them, and what seemed to be a very tall, pink haired, mouse hat wearing, pale, revealing clothes, 20 aged year old woman. She had very sad eyes, a weak grin, and a very thin stomach._

_"Er ...Er ... Eruka ... is it really you?" she said with a bit of stutter. She tried to move her hand, but a bit of crack's could be heard when she tried to move it._

_"Oh ... Mizune ..." she said with tears in her eyes._

_Free and Crona were waiting for Eruka while they were trying to find some food for all the witches. They found some steak on the table right next to the cell's, and split it each for each witch in the room, 6. They all ate it, and drank the water, and started to help Eruka bring Mizune out from her cell._

_"Thank ... you .." Mizune said as she passed out, with a smile on her face. Eruka sighed, and then went up stairs along with Free and Crona, Free, slower than the rest cause of holding Mizune as a big idea in his head. They saw a ton of bottle's of sham-pain, beaker's, and pots all over the lab. Eruka was behind Crona, scared of all the bottle's and pots around them. They then saw shadow's around them, appearing around the place, cries of laughter and shadowy grins. They got ready to fight, and charged at the shadows._

* * *

_**Meanwhile, at the starting room of Medusa's Snake Slither Castle ...**_

* * *

_Medusa was on the floor, in all of the pain that had been inflicted when she faced her sister's guards, somehow they had used magic and weapons to be her. She was bleeding, and she knew it was time to flee and go to a new host. She was about to morph into her new snake form, when all of a sudden, she couldn't. She felt her skin peel, but no black skin was forming. She just couldn't form. She cried in pain as she could feel poison even though that she can't feel poison, she was a fucking snake! She was poison proof, and now she knew how it felt when she made her opponent's feel all of that pain._

_"How does it feel to lose your morphing ability sister?" Arachne said with a smile, as if she was having the time of her life.  
_

_"How did you do it bitch, I can always morph into my snake form, but why can't I morph now!" she said with a pain in her throat. She blinked, and her sister seemed a but closer, she blinked again, and she was closer then ever. She closed her eyes, and opened her eyes to see Arachne on her, with Asura's madness face on her, licking her as if she had the tastiest soul of them all._

_"I'm just having a nightmare ... oh god, I'm having a nightmare." she said, she was suppose to give nightmare's, not be given to her by someone else!_

_She woke, with her on the floor, and Asura's seal's on the floor, with giant red glow, all glowing the eyes having a guard on each, which was odd, could Arachne's guard's really use magic? She got up, and started to chant: Nothing. Her magic wouldn't work, like her morphing ability in her dream. _

_"Bitch, I swear I am going to break her fucking neck, and embed one of my snakes in her if its the last thing I do ..." She went towards the guards, and striked them, but no such luck, as if there was a barrier around them. She growled, and then went towards the door to her lab. She saw no one in hear, as if none of her worker's had never been hired, allot of beaker's had been broken and landed on the floor. She walked towards the only pot she cared for: The Morphing Pot._

_She looked inside, and freaked out. She was out of morphing juice. Not only was she not able to morph, but she couldn't fuse Ragnarok and Crona ... Crona! She ran, making sure that she didn't bleed from her feet. She looked at the other witches, all gone. She got very pissed, but continued. She saw the prisoner's cell, her most valuable reward, gone, only a skeleton of what smelled like cologne and semen. The skeleton must have been her son, Ragnarok. Not only was she pissed, she was enraged. She had lost her match with her sister's husband, lost allot of experiment's that were about to be complete, all of her Morphing juice, all of her test witches, her sister's son, and her son, so she was going to show both Shinigami, and her sister a one way ticket to hell for what she lost. She went back towards her main room, and saw the guards all down, probably exhausted from using all of their magic. She was smiling, a cruel one indeed. Her snack's were all here, a little reward for losing- no, pretending to lose the fight. She pulled down her hood, and stuck out her tongue, ready to eat guard fle-me yonge,(Sorry, don'r know how to spell it!) ..._

* * *

**How did you guys like? Great? Eh? Boo? I do good? I do good ... well, later guys, I'm thinking about bringing something back from my stories ... (Walks away, making sure that no miester or witch finds him ...)**_  
_


End file.
